


Sisterly Ties

by Musicalmadness37



Category: RWBY
Genre: Child Ruby, Child Yang, Not enabler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalmadness37/pseuds/Musicalmadness37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble of Yang and Ruby as kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisterly Ties

Every night was the same scenario. She would feel something lightly push against her shoulder until she rolled over to find Ruby wrapped in her oversized cape Summer had made her.

 

Since they found out about Summer's death, Ruby had started having nightmares every night and she would come to Yang for comfort.

 

Yang would always provide as much comfort and security as possible for her little sister. like she had for the last month, Yang shuffled over to make room for the four year old before wrapping Ruby it a tight hug until she fell asleep.

* * *

 

Every morning would start the same with Ruby waking up in her sister's arms after her sister scared the monsters away. She would turn around and lightly kiss Yang's forehead before laying down to wait for her big sister to wake up to start their day. 

 

Yang pretended to be asleep every morning until she felt Ruby kiss her forehead before she would decide to get up. All that mattered to Yang was that her sister was happy.

  
Neither sister would ever trade these moments for anything

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that was fluffy enough for everyone
> 
> I needed something fluffy and this was born.
> 
> If you enjoyed, hated, have criticism or have a question please leave a comment or pm me so I can make this story and any future stories I write better. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
